Jingle Bell
by Maokshan
Summary: Une petite fic notée M pour les âmes sensibles, faites VITE demi-tour, quoique le premier chapitre est assez innocent. Résumé: Sinbad et Judal sont condamné à passé deux noëls ensemble. Ce qui ne semblent pas les enchantés. Mais peut être qu'un événement viendra troubler leur premier noël, un élément nommé Kassim.


Jingle Bell

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ou bonsoooooooooooooooooir. Voici une petite fic sur l'univers de Magi :) J'èspère qu'elle vous plaira. Même si je l'ai écrite TRES vite sans m'appliquer et corriger les quelques fautes T.T [oh le vilain n'auteur 8S]

-

POV/Narrateur:

Noël. Qu'elle fête magnifique. C'est ce que vous pensez n'est ce pas ? Car dans votre famille, tout le monde ne se hait pas. Votre famille n'est pas composée d'assassin. Votre oncle n'est pas un elfe et votre frère un démon. Et bien dans la famille de Judal est comme ceci. Des monstres assoiffés d'âmes et de sang. La tante et l'oncle sont des fantômes, son père et sa mère sont deux terribles démons que l'on respecte partout, sa grand mère et son grand père sont des dieux et les autres sont de différentes espèces maléfiques. Aucun humain. Mais ce Noël est un peu spécial pour le démon. Il est invité dans la famille d'un de ses camarades de classes. Une idée d'un de leur prof. Sauf que... Il a eu la bonne idée de mettre Judal et Sinbad ensemble. Deux personne qui se haïssent et qui ne peuvent pas se voir. Ils sont donc condamnés a passer deux Noël ensemble.

Le premier Noël se déroulerait donc dans le manoir de la famille de Sinbad. C'était un grand manoir du 17 eme siècle. De grandes fenêtres, de grandes portes, une grande façade et sûrement un gigantesque sous bois ainsi qu'un jardin derrière ce manoir. Judal soupira. Ils ne s'etaient pas adressee la parole depuis le debut du trajet. Juste des grognements lorsque leurs mains se touchaient accidentellement. Enfin ils arrivèrent. Tous ses frères et sœurs étaient là, prêt a l'accueillir. Des que Sinbad mît pied a terre, tous se jetèrent sur lui. Tous sauf un qui fit signe à Judal de le rejoindre, ce que le rouge fit au plus vite. Prenant sa grosse valise. Le jeune homme prit la main de Judal, commençant avec lui une longue marche jusqu'à sa chambre.

POV/Judal

_- Comment tu t'appelle ?_

_- Judal et toi ?_

_- Kassim._

Kassim... Alors c'est le prénom de mon beau ravisseur... Il a l'air énervé et fatigué. Sûrement qu'il est harassé par le retour de son petit frère.

_- Excuse moi._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Kassim, où est ce que tu m'emmène ?_

_- Loin de mon frère._

J'écarquillais les yeux aux paroles de Kassim. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais suivre un inconnu qui voulait m'éloigner de la seul personne que je connaisse ici. Il se mît a courir et moi aussi. Une lumière blanche éclaira le bout du couloir pendant que j'entrais dans une chambre aussi rouge que mes yeux sanguins.

_- Voilà ta chambre. Tu as la vue sur le parc mais ne t'y aventure pas nuit._

_- Merci Kassim. Je vais m'installer._

POV/N:

Kassim sortit de la salle, laissant une aura aussi jaune que ses yeux. Terne. Il prit son i pod, l'installant sur son enceinte, commençant a danser tout en défaisant ses affaires. La pièce rouge sang était emplie par cette voix japonaise qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Judal . Il dansait malgré les deux jumeaux qui le regardait avec insistance depuis le jardin. Le démon retira lentement son t-shirt. Les deux vampires en bas commençaient a baver. Judal s'eloigna, sortant son violon pour commencer a jouer un morceau envoûtant qui faisait danser presque tous les habitants de cette maison. Il cessa tout mouvement en voyant les deux petits voyeurs qui le matait. Judal alla ouvrir la fenêtre, prenant une de ses clopes qui faisait de jolies fumées rouge sang.

_- Salut._

_- Bonsoir . Répondirent ils en chœur._

_- Pourquoi bavez vous sous ma fenêtre, les jumeaux... Leur dit l'allumeur qu'il était en expirant de la fumée rouge._

Les deux interpellés se sourirent, se levant pour escaladée lentement la façade. Pénétrant alors lentement dans la chambre de Judal. Ses yeux se firent séducteurs, tellement que les jumeaux tombaient peu à peu amoureux de lui. Quand ils furent au niveau du mage noir, les fins doigts de ce derniers se posèrent sous les mentons des deux vampires.

_- Quels sont vos noms... Susurra t'il._

_- Alexy. Répondit celui qui avait les cheveux violets sombres. Ses yeux rivés sur le visage du bel invité._

_- Thomas._

Alexy et Thomas. L'un était violet et l'autre bleu électrique. Leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement de celui de Judal qui semblait... Amusé de la situation. Les trois rentrèrent dans la chambre, s'allongeant sur le lit.

_- Alors c'est toi l'ennemi de notre Sinbad ?_

_- Ennemi ?_

_- Ouais c'est ce qu'elle a dit la dame qui est venu ici._

_- Alors lui il n'a pas dit que j'étais son ennemi ?_

_- Non. Il semblait très triste quand la dame lui a dit que tu le considérait comme ton ennemi. Sinbad est parti s'enfermer dans le grenier pendant tout le week-end._

Judal se leva d'un bond, courant en essayant de mettre un pantalon mais laissant son torse dévoilé. Il cherchait Sinbad pour lui demander quelques petites explications. Une fois trouvé, il le gifla. Faisant tomber le garçon a terre.

_- Pourquoi tu me considère comme ton ennemi ?!_

_- C'est parce que c'est ce que je suis pour toi pauvre imbécile !_

_- N'importe quoi sombre idiot !_

Les deux hommes étaient étalés par terre, se donnant des coups sous les yeux apeurés d'un petit garçon. D'environ deux ans. Brun aux yeux multicolores. Il regardait son grand frère de battre contre Judal et se mît a pleurer. Attirant le regard du mage et du futur roi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se lâchant un instant pour aller voir le petit garçon qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Judal le prenant dans ses bras.

_- Bah alors bonhomme, faut pas pleurer comme ça._

_- Naoki veut pas que vous vous battiez. Naoki a peur de grand frère et son amoureux quand ils se frappent. Dit le petit garçon en frottant ses yeux._

_- Je-_

_- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux Naoki... C'est l'inverse._

_- Viens Naoki, je vais jouer avec toi, on va laisser ton grand frère réfléchir un peu. Tu veux ?_

_- Oui. Naoki veut jouer avec le n'amoureux de son grand frère._

Judal porta le garçonnet dans ses bras, regardant tristement Sinbad avant de partir vers la chambre du bonhomme. Son amoureux ? Ce sale crétin pas capable de marcher sans se cogner ? Impossible. Judal riait nerveusement a cette idée. Pourquoi ce gentil petit garçon avait insinué ça. Peut être qu'une tout autre scène c'était déroulée sous ses yeux ? Après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant et on peut avoir des illusions.

_- Comment que tu t'appelle ?_

_- Judal et toi, tu es un grand garçon qui s'appelle Naoki._

L'enfant sourit. Déposant un bisou sur la joue d'un démon heureux. C'était bizarre mais cet enfant lui inspirait de la confiance. Comme si ce gamin pouvait deviner tout ce qu'il ressentait ou tout ce qu'il pensait. C'était bizarre pour le démon. Mais bon. Qu'allait t'il faire a ce gosse ? Le tuer ? Certainement pas. Il chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête pour entrer dans une grande chambre. Remplie de peluche en tout genre et où se trouvait un grand homme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au bas du dos et un corps sublime, moulé par une tenue en lycra noir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant de belles pupilles rouges sang.

_- Naoki ? C'est qui ?_

_- C'est le n'amoureux de Sinbad papa._

_- Nao... Je ne suis pas l'amoureux de ton frère. On est même pas amis._

_- Je comprends pas. Sinbad est amoureux et en même temps pas amoureux de lui ?_

_- Non._

_- Vi._

_- What the fuck ?!_

L'homme s'approcha de Judal, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras puis se tournant vers le mur, appuyant sur un bouton. Une porte se dessina dans le mur, dévoilant un ascenseur très discret qui menait a la vraie chambre du garçonnet. Elle était immense, les murs étaient recouverts de mains de différentes couleurs et de différentes tailles. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Judal pouvait revoir toutes les scènes qui c'était déroulées en ce lieux. C'était si... Étrange.

POV/Sinbad

J'étais partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Massant rageusement ma joue rouge.

- Pourquoi m'a t'il giflé ? Je n'avais rien fait et puis il m'a tenu des propos si troublant...

"Pourquoi me considère tu comme ton ennemi ?!" Parce que c'est ce que je suis pour toi alors ne me pose pas cette question idiot. "N'importe quoi !" Aon est un menteur, je ne peux pas le croire... Jamais je ne dois croire ce sale menteur. Il a toujours voulu me-me faire souffrir. Je-je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS ! Tout ce qu'il fait est fait pour me nuire alors pourquoi... Pourquoi m'a t'il dit tout ça ?

J'étais recroquevillé sur le sol entrain de pleurer. Mes fantômes m'entourant de leurs ondes positives. Tous voulaient me réconforter mais Judal laissait de trop grandes plaies derrière lui. Ce sale monstre ! Je le déteste. Foutu prof de merde !

Des coups retentirent sur la porte de ma chambre, celle ci s'ouvrant pour me dévoiler mon frère, ses grandes canines pleines de sang et le corps d'une touriste dans les bras... Mes yeux en pleurs séchèrent immédiatement, devenant glacials et malveillants.

_- Tu as un explication ?_

_- Une touriste, elle a vu les jumeaux escaladée la façade pour aller faire je ne sais quoi avec ton invité._

_- Quoi ?! Je le hais ! Emmene cette putain a l'incinérateur. Je m'occupe de l'autre enfoiré..._

_- Yohohohoho, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?_

_- TA GUEULE !_

Mon frère partit en soupirant pendant que j'abattais violemment mes poings sur le sol. Il avait malheureusement raison. Oui, j'étais jaloux. Mais... Pourquoi ? Judal est mon ennemi et mon jouet rien qu'a moi. Personne n'a le droit de jouer avec...

Maintenant que j'y pense. Je suis monstrueux. Il est certes mon ennemi, mais mon jouet... Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle là. C'est horrible... Judal... Judal. Toujours et encore Judal... Il ne cessera donc jamais de me hanter. Torturant mon esprit et le brisant dans ses mains enchanteresses. Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser ?! J'en ai marre. C'est trop pour mon petit cerveau... Je vais aller boire un peu, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux a faire. Ou dormir peut être.

POV/Judal:

Cette chambre est si grande qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. J'avais profité qu'il ait le dos tourné pour m'éclipser discrètement. Et heureusement ça avait marché. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Allez embêter Sinbad ? Pas envie. Je vais aller voir Kassim et si il dort je m'incrusterais dans son lit pour être dans ses bras.  
Hehehe... En voilà une idée.

_- Bouh._

_- Bouh vous même._

Je me retourna donc, pouvant admirer un superbe roux qui ressemblait quelque peu a un acteur assez connu. Il avait le nez parsemé de tâches de rousseur et des yeux d'un bleu délavé. Le pauvre. Il a l'air en piteux état. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir qui cachait son intimité elle même cachée sous un caleçon.

_- Comment tu t'appelle. En tout cas tu n'es pas l'un de mes frères._

_- Beuh ! Méchant ! Je m'appelle Judal et toi ?_

_- Léo._

_- Léo, j'aurais adorer connverser un peu plus avec toi mais vois tu, j'ai à faire, alors à bientôt._

_- À plus alors, monsieur bouh._

_- C'était très drôle._

Je me tournais et chercher une chambre avec marqué Judal dessus. Je fus heureux de la trouver 50 minutes plus tard. Le bonheur quoi. La porte était entrouverte et je me faufilais discrètement dans la pièce noire. Enlevant tout mes vêtements sauf mon boxer. Je me glissa lentement sous les draps. Ondulant contre son corps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, après tout, il dort ce bougre.

_- Tu es beau quand tu dors.._.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Kassim avait la particularité d'être superbe en toutes circonstances. Comme tous ses frères. Je suis fatigué et harassé par ce petit idiot de Sinbad. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon ennemi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a le considérer comme tel. Et-oh... C'est trop chaud. Kassim me serre un peu mais au moins je suis bien là. Dans des bras fort et masculin. Et surtout, qui sentent la vanille. Je déposais deux baisers sur son cou pendant son sommeil, le sentant frissonner sous mes lèvres. C'est agréable.

_- Hmm... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Voulais être avec toi. Juste tout les deux._

_- Tout-tout les deux ?_

_- Oui..._

Je posa sensuellement mon doigt sur ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence et le plaisir. Kassim était écarlate et ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était drôle a voir et puis, c'est fou ce qu'il était mignon comme ça. J'entre croisait mes jambes avec les siennes, posant mes levres doucement dans son cou, tel un beau vampire prêt a tuer a tout instant sa proie.

_- Kassim..._

Il etait chaud et ne semblait demander que des caresses. Je passais lentement mes mains sur son corps, me délectant de ses gémissements obscènes qui résonnaient en moi. Je retraçais toutes ses courbes, tout son corps. Kassim vibrait de plaisir sous mes mains. Comme une belle marionnette soumise à son marionnettiste. Nos deux corps mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre. Sera t-il mon amant ou le laisserais je ainsi, avec pour tout souvenir mes mains. Se posant doucement sur sa chair pour lui donner un plaisir interdit.

_- Kassim..._


End file.
